A Truthful Massage
by LoZDCMVGfan
Summary: Janeway is tense so the Doctor orders an unusual treatment! Plus some comic light on Janeway/ Paris’ past. JC, PT, D7 J/P Friendship. All Chapters amended! Paramount owns Voyager unfortunately.
1. Stressed

**Stressed**

She was extremely tense. Not even her favourite holonovels, actual books or even her favourite relaxation activity: a bath helped which puzzled her extremely. Nothing could relax her and she wasn't sure why. She had even seen the Doctor for a hypospray and that didn't work. Okay so she had been working long hours to get the work done, but that was nothing new. However, what was new was the fact she could not seem to 'switch off' both mentally and physically when she was off duty. She wasn't even going to blame the coffee as she had actually cut down to three big cups a day secretly so she could talk with her spirit guide after her shifts. She knew she had to be ready 24/7 as they were the only Starfleet ship in the Delta Quadrant and the buck stopped with her, not even considering all of the crises that came with first contact, supplies and ship maintenance. Chakotay had tried to talk to her, but she refused to acknowledge anything was wrong as per usual and was trying to avoid him, as she could never lie to him successfully. She needed to figure out a solution on her own and unfortunately he was part of the bigger problem. She was so aware of him and his moods, she treasured his smiles, his facial expressions, his dimples, his tattoo, those deep chocolate brown eyes looking at her and making her feel like the only special woman in the world. Chakotay unknowingly had that power over her. Of course, it didn't help that she loved him with a passion unfelt before and that she depended on him and his soothing presence so much-it was so hard keeping thoughts and desires of him at bay all the time- but Tuvok's Vulcan presence unknowingly helped, but he couldn't be with her all the time. Chakotay was strictly out of bounds, he was too dangerous- it would be all or nothing with that relationship; something she had never experienced before and her deep feelings for her First Officer scared her.

The crew knew something was wrong, as she was spending more time in her ready room than was necessary, but this was mainly because Kathryn did not want to have to keep acting the larger than life captain all the time. But she still went round the crew, making sure they were okay, or if anyone had a bad day, she would try to cheer them up. This worked for the majority of the crew; the simple pleasure of knowing that your Captain personally cared about you was motivation enough. But it didn't fool any of her senior staff including Seven who all knew Janeway better. She tried to avoid speaking to her senior staff on a personal level as much as possible, whilst still showing her compassion and trust in them. Everyone knew that her door was always open if they had a problem, but she had joked that they were playing with fire if she had not drunk any coffee, but she did not actively seek out company. The only time she socialised was to get food from the Mess Hall and even then it was simply either eat whilst working with a PADD, or get what Tom called a 'take out' and eat in her quarters. Naomi was probably the one on Voyager who still made the Captain genuinely smile, but even she knew the Captain wasn't quite her normal self.

Chakotay was very concerned about Kathryn, this was worse than the Void depression she suffered a few years ago- so he went to the only other person who could deal to the Captain: The Doctor. It helped that the EMH had power over the Captain in terms of medical grounds and therefore the Captain was more likely to obey. The Doctor agreed that enough was enough and thanks to a conversation with a certain pregnant half Klingon and a human chief medic, he had had an Doctor visited her in her Ready Room the next day two hours after her duty shift finished. As usual she was reading reports, but something was amiss and he could not put his finger on it. "Captain, the crew has noticed that you seem unusually distant and would like to have 'you' back. Tom Paris has designed a new holo-program, which apparently B'Elanna swears relaxes her. I have to say despite the pregnancy she does seem calmer as a result medically speaking. You however need to unwind and obviously my treatments aren't working and you refuse to talk to someone." The Doctor acknowledged, as another part of his mind tried to work out what was missing."Thank the crew for their concern, but I'm fine. I have been trying to get on top of the reports for a change, and as you can see I have only two more reports to go. Once they are done I will be more than happy to relax." But the standard excuse and compromise was not going to work this time."Well Captain, I'm glad you are nearly up to date with your report reading, but you do need to relax urgently and two reports can wait for the two hours you're going to be spending in the holodeck on medical reasons. You're like a tense string, if you are not careful you will snap, and we need our Captain and friend in many ways. This is my recommendation for treatment besides the usual and futile 'cut down on coffee' advice I give and I can use the 'I relive you of duty' technique that also works." Janeway sighed; she knew he was right but she didn't have to like it. But she was secretly pleased too- the Doctor hadn't noticed that she did not have any coffee cups around and he was a very observant person."Okay Doctor you win, I have to admit I am intrigued by a program that calms B'Elanna down so much." Janeway admitted. However, she wanted the author's permission first…

She called Tom Paris into her Ready Room to join them "Tom, the Doctor has been praising your latest program to relax B'Elanna…" She began before the Doctor added hastily, "Mr. Paris I recommended your program as a treatment to the Captain as she needs to unwind-this is confidential of course. I hope you don't mind." While the Doctor was distracted she quickly sneaked the two PADDs in her jacket pocket. She was damned that she could not finish these two reports today.

His chief medic didn't mind at all- it was good that the Captain was interested; she had lost that sparkle in her eyes, and interest in the social activities of the crew. She worked too hard and often ignored her own needs for the needs of the crew- the crew realised she was human and wanted her to become Kathryn again. He eagerly outlined the program and its benefits. His eyes lit up in enthusiasm, something Janeway failed to miss. He was so eager to please her, she noticed and hated to let her down. However his sharp eyes immediately recognised that Kathryn Janeway had had no coffee nearby. In fact he couldn't smell the usual coffee smell that permeated the ready room. However he knew better than to directly question her; but he would share this information with the Doctor and Commander Chakotay later, maybe it would mean something to them, it could also be the cause of her stress his medic's brain argued.

"Yes, sometimes B'E wants to talk or vent frustrations out to someone she doesn't know, so we designed the program. What is also good is that you can talk to your own personal beauty technician there as an unofficial counsellor- if you wish. You tell the computer to create a new beauty technician based on the template. It's also up to you if you want them to remember your session- it won't impact on anyone else as you save it yourself. It works miracles- she is a lot calmer now and for her that's saying something! I have less injuries now- please don't tell her I said that or she'll kill me." Tom quickly added a tiny bit worried, as pregnant Klingons were more prone to shorter tempers.

He was glad that his tired Captain smiled in bemusement, she needed to do that more often; she had a lovely smile and he for one had missed it. When it was at full force with her blue eyes looking at you, it made you feel that you could do anything, feel special and that the Captain cared about you and no one else mattered. He enjoyed making her smile, and would do anything for her- she inspired all of the crew like that. "Why don't you use it Captain? If it does wonders for pregnant half Klingons, think what it would do for fantastic, human Captains?" He slightly exaggerated the word 'human'.

Her smile became a lop sided grin "Nice save Tom, for a moment there I thought you were insulting me. What's it called?""Paris-Torres Spa 01" He replied, smiling "I wouldn't dare insult you Captain- unless we're playing pool." He had missed their banter during pool too.

She chuckled, "Thanks Tom, I will definitely give it a go. As to the pool, I think you mean when I play pool- you just stand there. Dismissed."

Chakotay was sitting in his chair and turned his head as the Ready Room doors swished open. He saw Tom smiling broadly as he exited the Ready Room, followed by the Doctor and the Captain, who looked a bit more cheerful "I'll see you tomorrow, Commander." She said, smiling "I've been ordered to the holodeck." She tilted her head towards the Doctor. He understood and smiled back. "Enjoy Captain." He still showed unity in front of the crew, but he really wanted to talk to her in private.

When both the Doctor and she had exited the Bridge via the turbo-lift, he walked over to Paris and quietly asked about the program. Paris told him what he told the Captain. "Maybe you should use it Commander, they do great massages- I can personally recommend them. By the way Chakotay, did you know the Captain has not drunk any coffee today? I could not smell any coffee in her ready room, or see any, I was going to tell the Doc as well as its very unusual- coffee and Captain Janeway are virtually inseparable. I don't think the Doctor noticed or the Captain would still be in for questioning" He finished. Chakotay smiled at Paris' lame attempt at humour and replied that he would think about it and returned to his seat, waiting until the end of his shift, which was in half an hour's time.

As it was quiet, he used this time to plan a way to find out what was wrong with his Captain, including the sudden change in her coffee habits. He found out that Kathryn had not drunk any more than 3 cups of coffee a day for over three weeks. He then quietly asked Paris a couple of details about his spa program stressing that he wanted to find out what was wrong with Janeway- "Once we know what's wrong, we can do something about it." He concluded.

Paris was semi-convinced by Chakotay's reasons which okay were valid as Chakotay was the Captain's best friend and he could always cheer her up, but he knew Chakotay still loved the Captain so he wasn't 100% convinced by Chakotay's motives. However, if Janeway ever found out about what he told Chakotay, his life would not be worth living even with a new baby on the way… Tom felt a shudder go down his spine- he was caught in a difficult situation. However, Tom didn't let the Commander know that, and pretended to be totally convinced by Chakotay's argument "Sure Commander, the Captain is the soul of Voyager and her crew." He said sincerely. Chakotay was surprised by Tom's philosophical statement as it contained no hint of sarcasm or mockery but it was the simple truth- if anyone could get them home the uniqueness that was Captain Kathryn Janeway could.


	2. The Unexpected Masseur

**The Unexpected Masseur**

The Doctor had escorted Janeway to her quarters, waited in her living area while she changed into casual clothes and then accompanied her to the holodeck to make sure that she carried out his prescription immediately. His personal escort bemused Kathryn. "Its not that I don't trust you normally Captain, but when it comes to your personal health and following orders I don't trust you one inch." He explained. He also had not detected the two PADDs she had safely transferred to her quarters.

As soon as his shift finished, Chakotay went to his quarters and changed into his casual clothes and headed towards the holodeck. He had found out thanks to the Computer that holodeck 1 was in use by Captain Janeway. He had reported Paris' findings to the Doctor on the provision of patient confidentiality; the Doctor was annoyed with himself for not spotting it. Chakotay also told him that he would try to find out what's made the Captain change a habit of a lifetime. The Doctor was going to book her in for a physical tomorrow afternoon, and told Chakotay of his 'treatment' for the Captain.

Thanks to Paris, Chakotay knew the layout of the spa and could enter the holodeck undetected by Janeway. He had timed it perfectly; she was about to have a massage, which Tom had told him was the last part of the program. He replaced himself as the masseur and began to massage that soft, perfect, pearly white skin he had wanted to touch for so long. Spirits she was so beautiful and he loved her with all of his being. And being with her brought him peace- he wanted her to share that peace.

Janeway was laying on her back on a massage table, with her eyes closed under a slice of cucumber, a towel covering both her breasts and waist. She quietly moaned in pleasure when she felt the masseur rub the warm oil onto her legs. But there was something about Chakotay's touch that made her skin tingle, her senses heightened, and her body ultra-responsive. She always knew if he was there even without a word being spoken. However, he succeeded where everything else failed- she felt her sensitized body releasing the knots under his skilful massage. "Chakotay what are you doing here?" She eventually asked in shock, her voice husky and slightly breathless. She was aware of how vulnerable she was; she was only wearing a towel and her underwear and he had the tactical advantage. It made her shiver slightly, not in fear, as she trusted him completely, but in sensual awakening. His hands were pure pleasure, and so wicked they should be illegal, as should his dimpled smile, which thankfully she couldn't see, but could very easily imagine.

"If you needed a massage you just have to ask Kathryn, that's what friends are for. Does that feel better?" Chakotay replied smiling, as he felt her relax as he massaged her arms. He was glad that she couldn't see because it was easier for him to touch her like this.

What a stupid question, her senses were on overload, her emotions in conflict, and he knew how skilful he was at massaging her since that time on New- no she would not think of that time- it was too much at the moment and with his touch too- there would be no resistance. However, she managed to reply, "You know you're excellent, but you didn't really answer my question." She wanted to look at Chakotay's face to see what his chocolate brown eyes was telling her; but she was afraid to do so."Well I wanted to know what's wrong- you're so tense and…" he paused, not sure what her reaction will be to his next sentence, "and it seems you lost that spark from your eyes, the one that inspires everyone. I'm here as your friend, Kathryn." He was massaging her face, needing the skin-to skin contact.

Janeway sighed she wasn't ready to answer the question but she knew Chakotay wanted an truthful answer, "I don't want to be taking from you all the time, I don't seem to give anything back. Its not fair on you." She dodged the question, but was still being truthful at the same time.

Chakotay stopped and withdrew his hands, shocked that she felt this way. Janeway took the opportunity to sit up on the table, cleverly managing to keep the towels around her, but unknowingly looking sexy with her auburn hair loose around her shoulders. Blue eyes met brown. His hands grasped her forearms, needing to touch her, to make that physical connection. His gaze never left her face as he told her, "You're joking right? Kathryn you give yourself completely to every member of this crew and not just me- before yourself and your own needs- hell you deny yourself those. You're such a unique, complex Starfleet Captain, and you have the whole Voyager crew- Starfleet, Maquis, Equinox, even Seven, Icheb, Naomi and the Doctor- all united in their complete loyalty, respect and trust in you. Tom actually said today that you were the soul of Voyager and her crew, and I believe him. This crew, our family, would be lost without you- everyone is always so happy to see you happy and healthy, and taking part in the social events. When you're ill or injured, they will do anything to get you back. They all know that your door is always open no matter what, you will get them home, and yet they also know if they didn't have you they wouldn't be the better people they are now. They love and respect you unconditionally, so you don't need to prove anything to them. You're a wonderful person Kathryn, let our family see that."

She was touched by his words, and her blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears, but she noticed that Chakotay didn't include himself in that speech. He had once told her what he thought of her with her own 'Ancient Legend'. "You make it sound like a one-man band-Chakotay but its not. It's a team effort, and I would be lost without you Chakotay." Those last seven words held a variety of meanings and Janeway meant them all. It was as close as she could say 'I love you' as she dared without crossing the protocol line.

Chakotay understood and gently gave her a hug and said quietly "Let me help you Kathryn, you deserve to be happy and at peace." Her arms went round his torso and her head rested above his heart, and his steady heartbeat soothed her. Kathryn felt more at peace and safe in his arms than she had for a long time and she relaxed even further, almost wishing they could stay this way forever. They each received strength from the other, and both reluctant to get back to reality. But Chakotay became suddenly aware of Kathryn's warm and hardly clothed body under his hands and for his own sanity he pulled away. He loved this woman so much, and yet he was unsure of her feelings as she hid them pretty well for the crew's benefit and he suspected for her own safety. But he lived in hope, as the chemistry still sparked between them.

They faced each other, and Janeway said "I told you Chakotay, I couldn't of made it this far without you, my best friend- and its getting tougher sending people on away missions because I know each person like my family and it hurts so much when someone dies. I am no longer the aloof proper Starfleet Captain and it's hard to let go of the rules that have governed your life. It's not been the same between us since Equinox, and then it just seems to be one thing after another." She dropped her gaze, ashamed of her behaviour during the Equinox incident.

Chakotay realised she was right. He had tried to stay away, to protect his heart, but it didn't work. He still loved her she completed him. "You actually care Kathryn there's a difference and you're human and humans sometimes make mistakes. You are a naturally compassionate woman and that is reflected in your command style; you're a Starfleet Captain, just an improved one- not all changes are bad. But redemption comes in from learning from your mistakes, accepting it, moving on, and trying not to make the same mistakes again." He paused, looked away briefly, took a deep breath then continued, "I'm sorry Kathryn, part of this is my fault." Her blue eyes focused intensely on his at his confession, "I want what I cannot have. I fell in love with you from the moment we met in person and I know we cannot be together for now, because that hated word, protocol. Plus no doubt, you have other 'valid' reasons. Being your best friend was no longer enough for me, but I know for now it has to be despite the pain in my heart. But I need you too much to let you go completely- you give me peace." His hands were still holding hers, his heart and soul completely bared.

Her eyes, so kind and compassionate saw what it cost him to admit that. I don't deserve the love of my gentle Warrior, my peace_._ She first realised she had said it aloud when he looked at her quickly with hope in his dark eyes. He then had to know. Before Kathryn could guess his intentions, he quickly gave her a gentle kiss on her lips, but before he could pull away, Kathryn returned the kiss deepening it and holding him close, her fingers trailing down his back. She let go of the Captain for once. Their eyes closed as they allowed the passion to take over. She had wanted to taste the forbidden fruit for a very long time and she could no longer resist. When they broke apart for air, both were breathless and shaken by the strong unspoken feelings displayed in that wonderful, unforgettable kiss, beyond either's wildest dreams. Chakotay was overwhelmed, that kiss made him wanting more of Kathryn Janeway.

Janeway finally broke the silence. "Chakotay, I'm sorry." He looked into the deep, sparkling blue eyes that now revealed the whole truth- not just her love for him and but also her sadness. He was honoured by how much she trusted him by removing her self-imposed barriers. He also knew from the silent conversation they had with their eyes that she did not want to hurt him with false promises, or lose him as a friend, because without their friendship she would be lost and alone. Chakotay answered quietly "I know. But I wanted to know if you felt the same way and I have my answer." His chocolate brown eyes showed the complete love he had for her. He was still holding her.

Kathryn felt as if a burden had been lifted- she had loved this wonderful man for seven years and it was now too painful to imagine not to be with him every day and hiding those powerful feelings further aroused by their kiss. "I've tried my way for nearly seven years and its not working. Can I try yours?" She finally asked quietly, and slowly tracing his tattoo with her gentle fingertips, making another one of her desires come true. She had had enough fighting with herself: being torn between Captain's duty and Kathryn's desires. It was the one fight that she didn't mind losing since the benefits were huge. Her touch was soothing and sensual at the same time. Chakotay was astonished; Kathryn Janeway breaking her protocol and letting her heart rule her head? But he wasn't going to sacrifice this chance, and he knew how private she was. "Can we try a compromise? On duty we will be best friends and professional, off duty we will try it 'my way' as you put it." He smiled; astonished that his dreams were coming true.

Her full watt smile made everything seem so much brighter. She kissed him this time, moulding her small body to fit perfectly with his. "Maybe we should continue this in my quarters?" she suggested, truly happy now.

He replied, showing those dimples she loved "after I have finished your massage Kathryn. Please lay back down." She silently obeyed a little bit shy, but she soon relaxed under Chakotay's healing hands as he massaged the rest of her front. A short while later, when the two hours were up, Chakotay waited outside the holodeck so she could get dressed. When she had exited the doors, he leaned down and whispered in her ear; "I'll massage your back once we get back to your quarters." Kathryn felt a shiver go down her spine.

Once in her quarters, she offered him a drink "a cup of tea please" He watched as she ordered his favourite tea and a cup of black coffee for herself and they sit on the sofa, which reminds him- "Kathryn, why have you voluntarily cut down on coffee?"

Kathryn flushed, finally caught and asks, "how?" No denials.

"Tom noticed when you called him to your Ready Room. He told me, thinking it strange or as he put it 'coffee and Captain Janeway are virtually inseparable.' And I did some investigating of my own and was astonished that it had been going on undetected for virtually a month- just wasn't sure on the why." Janeway chuckled at that, and answered, "I've been talking to my animal guide, as I felt my best friend-" she looked at Chakotay pointedly "was keeping his distance because of my appalling behaviour. I was feeling quite lonely, so I saved up my rations to help make my own medicine bundle, by cutting down to 3 big cups of coffee a day. Maybe that is what caused my tension by suddenly and drastically reducing my coffee intake all at once." She mused thoughtfully. Chakotay puts their cups on the table and moves closer to her, grabbing hold of her small hands in his big hands.

"Could be but it could also be the fact you have been taking on everything by yourself when others are willing to help. You're not alone Kathryn, you've never been alone." Chakotay said. He was touched that the usually scientific Janeway was embarking on vision quests, exploring the spirit and his people's traditions.

As per usual it seemed like Kathryn knew what he was thinking; "Meeting my animal guide is one of the many valuable things you have taught me Chakotay. You've made me more open-minded to the spiritual, to appreciate another point of view. Thank you." It was heartfelt. She gave him a hug, and loved the comfort his arms and chest gave her. Kathryn was a very tactile person, she used her touch not only to reassure and comfort others, but their presence unknowingly reassures and comforts her in return.

She felt his fingers slide up her shirt and gently stroke her bare back, she shivers with his touch, and then again as his quiet voice commands, "lie on your bed Kathryn, I still want to give you that back massage." He can feel her body shudder, and it pleases him that he can make her feel this way. "We can talk as I massage you." He says. "You're not the only one who connects to others via touch."


	3. The Woman Warrior's Tale

**The Woman Warrior's Tale**

She looks him her blue eyes darkening, as she remembers how she felt when he did another massage on a planet far, far away. "Will there be any more Ancient Legends?" she teases, her blue eye sparkling. His brown eyes capture hers and tuning into her wavelength, he answered softly in his velvet smooth voice. "I've told the Angry Warrior's side, the only things to add is that as the Angry Warrior never knew love he didn't recognise it in its pure form, but once he did he never stopped loving the Woman Warrior for she was the soul mate he unknowingly sought and needed. Its time for the Woman Warrior to tell her tale."

Kathryn was silent for a moment, "I love your Ancient Legend, and I'm trying to find the words to tell the Woman Warrior's feelings."

"Maybe as you relax the words will come easier." Chakotay suggested. "I just want to get some oil from my quarters…" He left to make the healing oil that his tribe had used.

While he was gone, Kathryn sat down on her bed, reflecting on what had happened today. She gently touched her lips, still feeling his touch, lost in memories.

When Chakotay re-entered Kathryn's quarters, he saw a major change in Kathryn. When she looked at him it was pure Kathryn and not a hint of the Captain anywhere. She spoke quietly, after he had sat down next to her on her bed and held her hands in his.

"The Woman Warrior was in essence two people; the woman and the warrior. On the outside she was the Warrior, leading her tribe and keeping solo to devote full attention and duty to her tribe so they would be happy. However the woman was a different story. She was scarred and scared of commitment. All of the men in her life save her two wise friends had either died or abandoned her. So the Woman Warrior imprisoned the woman inside a cage of ice until she met the Angry Warrior. To her surprise he unknowingly captured the woman within days of their first meeting, melting the ice with his warmth. But the Warrior knew that they had to work together to make the two small tribes one. She had to shield herself from him so it became safe again as the feelings he stirred was so powerful that they scared her for she had never felt this way before. At first this made her feel guilty as she had a fiancé at home, a long journey away, but he did not have her heart. But because the Angry Warrior had melted the ice, the Woman Warrior found that over time she regarded the members of her tribe as family tied to the woman as well as to the warrior side of her, especially the tribe's Council, each leader of a specialised sub-tribe. Both woman and warrior fought but duty and her responsibilities always overcame her desires as the Woman Warrior felt that she could not do both with the dedication each deserved and demanded. Despite the safe and close friendship both Warriors had formed she knew that the Angry Warrior was dangerous to the woman within but despite her shields and walls he had become part of her and she knew that if he died she would never recover for he was her soul mate and she needed him. The Woman Warrior longed for the journey home to be over so she could be with the Angry Warrior, free of being the Tribe Leader. But after some time had passed on their journey and after some of their adventures together, the Woman Warrior realised that her home was with the Angry Warrior."

Only now after she had finished did Kathryn look away from Chakotay's face. She had needed his quiet strength to tell her 'Ancient Legend' in a way that would make him understand. She felt naked, having bared her soul.

Chakotay was speechless. It was a beautiful story and he understood the conflict between woman and captain as well her fear. He quietly lifted her left hand and placed it on his heart. She looked at him "Thank you" he said, touched. He learned forward and kissed her tenderly. Kathryn closed her eyes and kissed him back, holding him close. When they parted, she said quietly, "I wanted to tell you for so long."

"You are worth the wait Kathryn." Chakotay replied just as quietly as he stroked her face gently. "Now let me finish your massage. I can still feel some tension. I promise I won't mind if you do fall asleep- in fact it would be a compliment."

"I would be a fool to pass this up. Your massage has been the only thing to have relaxed me." She went to the bathroom to change as Chakotay prepared her bedroom for his massage including some soft instrumental music, dimmed lights, towels on the bed and some relaxing incense candles. "Wow" Kathryn quietly exclaimed. She had changed into her nightclothes- a strappy top and a pair of shorts.

Chakotay saw her and wondered if she wearing anything under her dressing gown. Not that he was complaining Kathryn had lovely legs. "Do you want to sit down on your bed first? I would like to give you a head massage." Still overwhelmed by his transformation of her bedroom she nodded and silently did as she was bid, slightly nervous. But as soon as he had begun she relaxed, breathing in his comforting scent.

Chakotay let his hands do the talking, and only spoke when he wanted Kathryn to change position. He asked her to lower her dressing gown so that he could have access to her neck and shoulders whilst she was sitting up. She was reminded of a time of sore muscles and a similar massage on New Earth. She moaned softly. Chakotay too, was remembering New Earth and the happy times he had spent with Kathryn. After some time had passed, he said softly, not wanting to destroy the mood, "please lay down on your front Kathryn." He turned away as he heard her take off her dressing gown and arrange herself on the bed. He took off his shirt, as he was feeling a little hot. "I'm ready." He turned round to see that Kathryn was only wearing her pyjama shorts. She was facing away from him. Chakotay took a few moments to stare at her, admiring her petite form. He then put rubbed some of the oil between his hands and gently spread it over her back, before beginning the most wonderful and sensual massage Kathryn had ever experienced.

"Please stay with me tonight. I want to wake up in your arms." Kathryn asked when he had finished his massage. She turned her neck to face him, and marvelled at his nearly hairless chest. "Sure let me tidy up." Chakotay did so, taking the chance to use the bathroom while Kathryn put her top back on. She had had too many experiences of Red Alert in the middle of the night to risk forgetting to put her top on. Chakotay came back, stripped down to his boxers, and climbed in beside her. Immediately Kathryn snuggled into his side, her head on his chest above his heart and fell fast asleep. Chakotay put his arm around her waist, his fingers touching her bare skin. He noticed how peaceful and right she looked in his arms, before he too fell asleep, both totally at peace.


	4. The Next Day

**The Next Day**

Everyone noticed the Captain's happy mood immediately- she was more relaxed than they had ever seen her and had a certain glow about her. After handing over command of the bridge to Chakotay, she called Paris into her ready room. They sat on her sofa with the stars streaking behind them. "I wanted to personally thank you for letting me use your program Tom, it definitely helped." She smiled her full watt smile more than you will ever know, she added silently.

"I'm glad it helped Captain, its good to see you happy." Tom smiled back

"Commander Chakotay had a long talk with me last night about crew morale, which mentioned a certain helmsman who said one of the nicest things I have ever heard. I was touched; it went a long way and I also wanted to thank you for that."

Tom blushed slightly "It's true Captain. You gave me a second chance and for that I will always be eternally grateful. I know we will get home because you are the Captain." It was a statement and Tom was so surprised when his Captain gave him a hug that he returned the warm embrace. "Thank you Tom that means so much to me, you have grown so much during this voyage, and I am proud of you in your Dad's place. I'll see you at the next pool tournament. I'll warn you now, I won't be so nice then!" Her blue eyes sparkled with amusement and the heartfelt comment.

Tom chuckled, delighted. The Captain was truly back. "I look forward to it!"

When he returned to the Bridge, he said to Chakotay, "whatever you said last night worked Commander. I hope you can console the Captain again when I beat her at pool next week." He grinned and returned his attention to the helm.

"Paris when it comes to the Captain I'll bet on her every time especially when it comes to beating you at pool." Chakotay retorted. A few of the Bridge Officers chuckled except Tuvok who raised an eyebrow, but agreed with Chakotay. "Lieutenant Paris, logic dictates that you should not underestimate the Captain. She has won all of your previous games." Tuvok said as Harry laughed at Tom's expression at the Vulcan's joke.

Unnoticed by everyone bar Tuvok, Janeway exited her ready room, overheard the conversation, she looked at Tuvok, raised an eyebrow of her own and smiled. It was good to hear the laughter again. "It's nice to know my First Officer supports me both on and off duty. Tuvok's right, ever since the time I asked the Commander for his stick seven years ago-" she paused, cocking an eyebrow at Chakotay who now failed to keep a straight face, his dark skin darkening in a blush; "I've won every game we've played Tom, anyone would think you like losing." She said with a straight face, but with twinkling eyes as she sat in her chair as everyone jumped in surprise at the Captain's voice. Harry and the other Bridge officers laughed. Chakotay looked at his superior officer, aware that she was letting her guard down on the bridge, and saw for himself how much the atmosphere relaxed. He appreciated Kathryn's sense of humour and irony, with her virtual declaration of their couple status to the unaware Bridge Crew. Tom was speechless. "Mr. Paris, destination Alpha Quadrant Warp 7. Engage."

Tom found his voice, Tuvok cracking a joke and now the Captain? "Aye Captain. Chakotay you were right about the Captain, when it comes to her- rewrite the entire Tactics course and never assume anything about her." Janeway cocked a questioning eyebrow at her First Officer, with a mock serious look and he returned it with a very slight nod and showed his adorable dimples.

"Tom I can't wait until the Captain beats you again. Never underestimate a small coffeeaholic redhead called Kathryn Janeway." Chakotay answered.

Janeway lightly punched Chakotay on the arm "It's funny though B'Elanna and I are the smallest of the senior staff and yet all bar Tuvok of course are more afraid of us than you tall males. Maybe making you tall makes you more afraid of small females…"

Tom chuckled, turning around slightly to look at the Captain. "Yeah but B'E is half Klingon and you might as well be one Captain." He stressed the rank. She grinned at him. "Thank you Mr. Paris I think. Now just make sure you keep your eyes on the road Tom, I don't want to bump into anything." Both Chakotay and Harry grinned at the Captain's use of 20th Century car talk and gentle rebuke. Tom smiled back and turned to concentrate on piloting.

Tuvok noticed the subtext of her words and was satisfied. It was plain that the Command Duo were soul mates and had bonded as much as the mental link between a Vulcan husband and wife. He couldn't see the logic of denying it being so far from home, as they were very professional on duty and neither would let that standard slip, it wasn't in their natures. But something had changed last night; he sensed that now at last, they were together. In his opinion the Captain deserved some personal happiness and Chakotay was a worthy choice. He could see the change from angry Maquis to peaceful Commander- the Captain was responsible for that. In return the Captain was loved and no longer alone on a personal level- she was such a passionate woman it was illogical to waste that and to isolate herself from the crew. However he would not share his observations with anyone else, valuing both the Captain and the Commander's privacy as they did his own.


	5. The Freedom To Touch

**The Freedom to Touch**

An hour after Alpha Shift had finished, Janeway and Chakotay each made their way back to their quarters, showered and changed before Kathryn came into Chakotay's quarters. They had worked especially hard to finish some of the more important reports so they could enjoy their evening together. However they had the rest of the PADDs on his coffee table, ready for an early start tomorrow.

He gave her a hug and a quick kiss as soon as his doors had closed, before leading her to his dinner table. Dinner was eaten with the usual ship's gossip and crew updates (all non- ship business). After dinner they retired to the couch. "Thank you for dinner Chakotay, it was lovely and filling." She sat close to him, head on his shoulder, his right hand entwined with hers. He gently kissed her forehead. She smiled, tilted her head up and moved slightly to kiss him. Then he moved to a more comfortable position and gently touched her lips with his. He still couldn't believe that this incredible, courageous, beautiful woman was allowing herself to love and that she was here. His arms moved so they shifted Kathryn onto his lap and held her tightly. He didn't notice Janeway unbuttoning his shirt. But he definitely noticed when her hands were on his bare chest and she shifted so she sat astride him.

"Better than I imagined… better than coffee…" she murmured still being kissed, her thoughts not entirely coherent.

Chakotay paused in his kissing, slightly confused, "What is?"

"You." Was her one word answer, as she moaned- his hands were doing some exploring of their own and they liked what they touched. Chakotay let his actions speak for him.

A while later saw Chakotay between Janeway's legs, both on his bed. His eyes were closed in pleasure. Kathryn was showing him how good her massage skills were, by giving him a full body massage. She wanted to recreate the emotions and the pleasure she had when he massaged her. At the moment he was sitting up, enjoying a head massage. Kathryn was enjoying having her fingers in his hair, and touching his bronzed, firm flesh. They had 7 years worth of touching to make up and she loved touching him in all the ways she had imagined, all of the little touches over the years had not been enough. Chakotay was enjoying the unusual sensation of someone taking care of him, especially as it was Kathryn with her gentle, curious fingers doing the touching. It was unusual for someone to be there for him, as it was normally the other way round. But he was quickly warming up to the idea of someone else helping him. Kathryn wasn't the only one who put up shields- his was more of a deflection though as he did care about others, but had learned to be alone. However meeting Kathryn Janeway had changed all that. They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms and woke up at the computer's alarm call, feeling safe, refreshed, loved and at peace.


	6. Pool Tournament

**Pool Tournament**

Most of the crew were gathered for the pool tournament, there had been a rumour that the Captain was going to play against the cocky Paris, who was current Voyager Pool Champion, as Janeway had not played for a while. The captain arrived alone dressed in casual clothes, she smiled at everyone and walked up to Paris "Tom, I'm here to challenge you. And in the interests of making this even more fun, I propose a wager" she said clearly so everyone could hear.

Quite a lot of the crew were surprised including Tom "Capt-" he began, but Kathryn cut him off.

"Tonight its Kathryn, and you shouldn't be shocked that I know about the betting Tom, I would be more shocked if you thought I didn't know about it. So can I make a wager, but with something better than rations? You name your terms, I'll name mine."

Everyone present was taken aback except Chakotay, who was trying hard not to laugh. Kathryn kept on surprising her crew. Tom finally managed to speak.

"Okay, Kathryn, do you want to go first with your terms? Ladies first." Tom wanted thinking time- and he wanted to see how far he could go.

She realised the tactic for what it was, and it was a measure of what he could do for her… "Fine Tom, if I win I would like you to teach Chakotay how to land a shuttlecraft without crashing it." Chakotay's grin faded instantly.

"Hang on Kathryn! I can land the shuttles!" Chakotay interjected violently.

Kathryn flashed him an evil grin "yes Chakotay, but it's a shame you can't bring them back in one piece! And as Tom himself once said, he's the best pilot I could ever have so teaching you shouldn't be too hard! Besides I like to keep my Engineers happy." The crew were bemused; even Tom and Chakotay smiled.

B'Elanna agreed with her Captain "Thank you! You were really pushing our friendship Chakotay!" At Chakotay's expression, B'Elanna clarified "I know the Capt-Kathryn is going to win. Even you said you would bet on the Captain to win against Tom every time." She reminded him- she had corrected herself when Janeway shot her a look.

"Damn I hate it when my words come back to haunt me." Chakotay looked mock serious, but then grinned. He didn't mind about the wager, as Kathryn was being herself and the crew got to see the woman behind the Captain.

Tom had made up his mind "Thanks for the vote of confidence Lanna. I agree to your condition Kathryn, but I am surprised though- you are an excellent pilot yourself, why don't you teach Chakotay? But if I win you cover my next 3 duty shifts in sickbay- I still remember you 'volunteering' me so a belated payback." The Doctor was for once, absent from Sandrine's- he was in the other holodeck with Seven of Nine, on a date. Love had blossomed between the two friends but it was currently a secret- only Chakotay and Kathryn knew. Tuvok was also absent- he was on Bridge duty. The present crew including Chakotay were surprised at Tom's statement. "Coming from the best pilot in the Delta Quadrant that is some compliment- is it true Kathryn or just Tom angling for a promotion?" Chakotay asked.

Tom grinned at the Commander "You've never seen Kathryn fly? There's a good reason why her childhood nickname was Goldenbird_._ Kathryn, I'll amend one of the sickbay shifts to a helm shift because I want to see Chakotay's face when he sees how good you are- and I want the Doc's holocamera ready to record the moment for prosperity."

"Who told you what my nickname was?" Kathryn asked quietly, stunned.

"I heard your Dad call you it once; my father later explained the reason behind the nickname." Tom replied, aware that Admiral Edward Janeway was dead and it was a very sensitive subject for Kathryn, who changed the subject.

"Oh. I'm still not teaching Chakotay how to land a shuttle though. But I will give you full control of the lessons…" It was too tempting for Tom he agreed.

"Agreed" He confirmed. They shook hands and she racked up the balls. "Best two out of three? I realise you haven't played for a while" Tom enquired.

Tom had the advantage of having practiced a lot but Kathryn was the better player. For a change Kathryn didn't try to break Tom with wordplay as she would normally, she wanted to win fair and square. So she just smiled and kept silent. If he wanted to try to taunt her that was fine by her- it wouldn't work, she just smiled back and continued playing as normal. He broke for the first game that she narrowly won; she deliberately lost on the second game to make it more interesting. Chakotay was surprised, but suspected she was setting Tom up for a hustle, he knew she had a plan up her sleeve though, as she had never lost one pool game ever. Tom thought he was getting the upper hand until she broke for the last game and he didn't get a turn up at the table. "That's why you lost the second game, I'm glad I'm on your side in battle Kathryn." Tom was semi-joking.

"For being a good sport Tom, I'll cover one of your duty shifts. You know me, I hate to see crew morale suffer because I lost or more importantly because you won." She grinned, as all of the present crew laughed, even Tom joined in, not minding too much that he lost as the Captain was showing more of her human side, which was definitely worth having to teach Chakotay shuttle landing. "Kathryn please do a helm shift it will be interesting to see if you can follow orders as well as you can dish them!" Tom smiled his cheeky smile, and Kathryn gave him a look, before grinning. "As long as I have my coffee, I can handle most things, including orders and cheeky pilots who shouldn't overestimate their charm."

"Kathryn I challenge you to a single game of pool with a wager attached." Chakotay said quickly after the laughter had subsided.

"You're not getting out of your lessons Chakotay." Kathryn warned, guessing the reason. "But you can perform at the next Talent Night." She grinned at his stunned expression. The crew were most interested now… "What?" He was speechless.

"The First Officer is the only member of the senior staff who hasn't performed at a Talent Night. And I have even thought of a talent you could perform…your wonderful storytelling; it seems a shame that no one else hears them even your 'Ancient Legends'. Come on Chakotay its not as if I'm ordering you to dress in drag and sing, but you could do that if you want." She raised an eyebrow in bemusement at the mental picture it presented. Chakotay reddened.

Quite a few people chuckled. "That's a horrible mental image- do you want me to have nightmares?" Tom called.

"I had nightmares when you dressed in drag Tom and I know you enjoyed it!" Kathryn retorted. Most of the crew knew that Janeway and Paris knew each other before Voyager but did not know the true extent of that relationship.

Harry spoke up "When was this?" He didn't remember Tom in drag, but an opportunity to tease Tom had to be followed up...

Kathryn grinned evilly at Tom, who looked a bit worried now… "Academy Talent Night, I think you were a first year cadet. I've never heard your father laugh so much in his life. You fooled quite a few people Tom and I believe someone asked 'Thomasina' out? They were really disappointed when they realised you weren't female!"

Everyone was laughing hard now. Tom had turned bright red "Thanks Kathryn, my father was there?" He enquired he never knew that and was very surprised.

"Yes he came especially to see your act only-I've told you he is proud of you. A little Goldenbird-" Janeway grinned; "told him that you were performing and I still have the holovid of that night and a signed holoimage of Cadet 'Thomasina' Paris."

Tom was stunned, then embarrassed and then he grinned, remembering something else, "You also performed that night- Ensign Janeway! Does your holovid include that enlightening performance?" He was enjoying the banter, and saw her squirm. The crew was enjoying the banter too and were surprised at the more human Kathryn, but they loved it and her. This was the most she had relaxed in front of them in years.

Kathryn blushed, "I was drunk when I agreed to do it- and only Phoebe and you saw it. I would never perform that now- thank goodness for age and rank."

"I want to see this holovid," Chakotay said perking up, to cheers and catcalls.

"Only if you perform at the next Talent Night Chakotay, I'll show the holovid and that can be my act! It will save me whooping your ass as enjoyable as that is." Kathryn promised, her eyes twinkling in merriment and mischief.

"Oh no I rather play the pool to give me a chance of seeing you lose and answer to my terms."

"And then you wake up Chakotay." Kathryn retorted. "What's my forfeit if you win just out of curiosity?"

The crew enjoyed the banter that had returned to their commanding officers, it had been missed. It seemed that the Captain was back to her old self, with the bonus of revealing the humorous, mischievous woman behind the mask.

"Fine. One off game, and if you win I'll perform at the next Talent Night, with that holovid being played. It will be nice to see you and Paris not being so cocky for a change, and if I win...you answer the question I asked you at the beginning of our journey, by being my First Officer for a Federation standard week."

After a pause, Tom asked the question- "What was the question?"

"If Kathryn loses you will find out" Chakotay answered, the dimples showing, and his brown eyes twinkling. "She declined to answer on that occasion."

Janeway's eyes narrowed in challenge "I accept your wager Chakotay, now put your stick where your mouth is." He blushed as some of the crew wolf whistled, cat called and laughed. Chakotay was a really good player; even better than Tom at times so she needed all the advantages she could get.

Chakotay broke, but Janeway's comments put him off slightly, so when she came up to the table she cleared it and won. "Nice to see you haven't lost your touch Chakotay" Chakotay blushed again, to the laughter of the crew.

"I still think I've won with seeing a younger Janeway and Paris up to no good!" He retorted. She grinned "Probably right, but you get shuttle lessons from said Paris who has complete control! Holodeck only please Tom- we need you for the flight home."

"Nice to see where you rate me in that sentence Kathryn." Chakotay commented dryly.

"That's for the wisecrack about serving positions- the question was if our positions had been reversed would I serve under him? And yes it was phrased like that!" Kathryn answered, to even more wolf whistles. "But Chakotay, I thought you said you liked me on top?" She kept a straight face as Chakotay darkened again in a blush as the crew laughed. Chakotay smiled, showing his dimples as his mind plotted revenge.

"I'm curious Kathryn, what did you perform?" Harry asked hesitantly; it wasn't everyday that you called your Captain by their first name and see them as more human.

"Something I should of known better Harry, but I promised." Kathryn ruefully admitted.

"Kathryn, should I be worried about Tom's cross-dressing?" B'Elanna asked

"I think you're safe, but wait until you see the act and make up your mind then." Janeway mysteriously said. It was getting late, and both she and Chakotay had to get up early for Alpha Shift. They left the crew speculating and trying to persuade Tom to tell, but he was being loyal to Janeway and keeping her secret. "However, as the Captain has the only copy on Voyager and as only she and I know what she did, you are more than welcome to place a bet on it- but you have to be slightly specific- the closest wins." He wasn't going to miss this opportunity for a betting pool.

As they walked back to Deck 3, Chakotay said, "That was fun, the crew saw a totally different side to you and they liked it and respect you even more."

"Yes, but I think you got the better deal with our game, because I know that the crew will love your stories as much as I do, and you get to see Tom and myself."

"You know Tom and his father quite a way back it seems." Chakotay commented, he had read her service record and was impressed, but it didn't cover everything…

"Yes, Admiral Paris was my junior thesis mentor and he even worked with my father. Our families were quite close growing up- my sister Phoebe and Tom were best friends and still are probably. I even babysat Tom a couple of times when I was a Cadet."

"I sense some embarrassing stories for Tom here, and for the record I do love serving under you." Kathryn reddened slightly but remembering her reaction to his terms…

They had reached her quarters, and Janeway gestured inside. Chakotay followed her inside and once the doors shut and locked with their usual swoosh, he forced her back towards a wall, trapping her between the wall and his hard body, as he lifted her off her feet. "So you want me to put my stick where my mouth is" Chakotay teased, as he began to kiss her a little roughly, becoming her 'Angry Warrior'. Kathryn didn't mind one bit, he was finding out about his passionate 'Woman Warrior'.

"You haven't lost your touch Chakotay." Kathryn moaned. Janeway counted herself very lucky that she had this wonderful man, beside her both in a professional and personal role. Being with Chakotay made her realise she was complete. This was the last rational thought she had.


	7. Anticipation

**Anticipation**

Anticipation for Talent Night was increasing exponentially- it was main topic of conversation. It was going to be held 3 weeks after the pool tournament, which allowed Tom more time for his betting pool to increase and for the scheduled acts to prepare. Both Tom and Janeway were constantly being asked what act Janeway had performed, but to no avail. However Janeway did find out about the betting pool of Tom's, and wanted a cut. Tom gave her half of his cut, and even he was amazed that every single member of the crew had placed a bet. This far outstripped all of his previous pools, except the 'when will the Captain and Commander get together' betting pool.

Meanwhile the Doctor had been delighted with the Captain's compromise with his chief Medic, and had chuckled about the wagers. Captain Janeway had shown up in sickbay on time; he had been astonished until she had told him about the wagers then he was speechless for a minute. He made a joke about the how much less work he would have to do when Mr. Paris had 'passed' the Commander. "Makes me almost wish I was there to capture the moment" He commented wistfully. However his date with Seven was wonderful, and he would not of traded it for anything. He had loved her for a long time.

Janeway raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think I didn't? I wanted to justify the holovid for the crew that weren't at Sandrine's and try to include them for when Talent Night comes around and to record the memories. I had Mike Ayala record the whole thing. Only the three of us know about that recording-I want to keep it that way for now. I'm going to introduce the act and play the pool tournament holovid, before the crew gets to see Tom and me in a whole new light- I want you to capture their faces when they see the vids" The Captain explained, after her yearly physical had been completed. "Will you and Seven be there?" There was something in her voice that said she knew that they were an item.

The Doctor was surprised that she knew about Seven and himself, and queried her on it. "Seven asked for my advice- as her female mentor. She explained that she had feelings for you and needed help deciphering them as they were very different to what she felt for Chakotay, which is why they broke up and are now happier as friends/ family. I haven't told anyone else as I respect your privacy." Janeway replied. "I'm happy for the pair of you- its nice to see your feelings returned at last- you both look so happy, but I'm amazed that its been a secret for so long." She smiled warmly.

"Thank you Captain that means a lot to both of us, and we're waiting for the right time to announce our relationship to everyone. You are in perfect health, and I have never seen you happier or more relaxed. I hope that whatever has caused it, stays. Plus your caffeine levels are greatly reduced. May I ask why?" The Doctor said approvingly.

To his surprise, Janeway blushed slightly, "So do I, but it's a very promising start. I just wish I had found it sooner- its even better than coffee." She commented ambiguously. The Doctor was puzzled, but he too respected the Captain's privacy- well doctor/ patient confidentiality was part of his program after all, so he didn't question it further. Instead he dismissed her from sickbay, and began to write his report.

The Captain was covering Tom's first shift after Talent Night- Chakotay had rearranged the duty shifts so she covered Tom's shift and then do her normal shift the day after. Chakotay had finally checked the protocols that she had often referred to and groaned. If he had been braver sooner he could have been with Kathryn earlier. Because he had initiated the kiss and the relationship it was okay, if not exactly smiled upon by Starfleet. However Chakotay could see that Kathryn needed the time to let go of her fears and be ready to accept his love. He could envision their relationship lasting a lifetime and they would always be friends regardless of what happened. As per her wishes, they had told no one else about their relationship, and Chakotay found that he liked it for the most part, having a secret no else knew, but sometimes wished they could tell the senior staff, their friends so it was out in the open. However it would be all over the ship for some of their friends were terrible gossips.


	8. Talent Night

**Talent Night**

Talent Night had finally arrived and even Tuvok was curious about the Captain's act. She did not tell him, but he was on duty that night so he could not be there. He did not know of the oral agreement between Janeway and Neelix after the first Talent Night to make sure he was 'out of the way' for any future talent nights as the crew with the exception of Ensign Vorik, did not appreciate Vulcan poetry. As there was so much interest in this talent night, Captain Janeway had allowed the on duty skeleton crew to watch on view screens. The acts that were performing were: Harry Kim and the Kim-Tones, Chakotay's storytelling, a skit performed by the Delaney Sisters and the Equinox crew, the Doctor and Seven's singing duet of one Tom's 20th Century songs, and the last event was the holovid. Janeway had never connected the holovid to the ship's computer and had isolated the PADD she was using to merge the Pool Tournament wagers between herself, Paris and Chakotay to the beginning of the Academy Talent Night. Tom Paris was the Master of Ceremonies (MC) for the evening in the holodeck, having taken over the position from Neelix. "Well I think you all know who is in the last act, but Captain Janeway is going to introduce and explain it. Captain, the stage is yours." Tom went to sit down next to his wife.

The crew applauded and cheered as Janeway stood on the stage. "Thanks Tom, I have to say I've really enjoyed tonight, all the acts were wonderfully brilliant, including the reluctant First Officer's storytelling- just this once Chakotay I will say I told you so and of course you were brilliant as the MC Tom. Its hard to believe that each Talent Night is better than the last as I'm always so sure that the last one cannot be beaten, but you all go and prove me wrong I'm happy to say." The crew clapped, and when they had quietened, Janeway continued "In addition to the holovid being shown, I have a further treat, thanks to Mike Ayala, who secretly recorded and edited the two pool games in which the wagers were made as quite a few of you, including the Doctor, Seven and Commander Tuvok, don't believe me! After the pool tournament you will see the holovid in its entirety- the three times either Tom or myself appeared- our individual acts and the finale where everyone was acknowledged by name. The recorder knew us both very well. I also loved all of your... creative suggestions for Tom's "The Ensign's Act" pool, but I'm relieved to say none of you came close so your rations will used for the next party we have on Voyager to supply the food and drink and yes I do know about all of the betting pools Tom runs- he is only starting to realise that I know him too well. Please note that I will not perform the act you see tonight ever again, and this is being played from an independent and non-recordable source so don't even think about it! You know who you are Tom, B'Elanna and Chakotay- the ringleaders of any prank aboard Voyager. Don't try and look innocent Chakotay- I've caught you red-handed on more than one occasion." The crew were impressed; she appeared to know everything that occurred on this ship.

Chakotay retorted "You're not so innocent Captain."

Now the crew were really surprised; but Kathryn didn't skip a beat. "I'm not apologising to either Tom or you Chakotay as you both deserved it and I don't feel guilty either!" Janeway then stepped off the stage as the huge screen lowered, sat in her seat and then said, "Let the embarrassment begin!" This was the key phrase for the computer to play the 2 holovids.

Ayala had done a fantastic job of recording the faces when the wagers were being announced and the pool tournament- the whole crew were astonished at the totally different person Kathryn was off duty, they liked her being part of the family too.

Then the MC for the Academy Talent Night introduced Tom's act "Please welcome a real song and dance lady to the stage, Cadet Thomasina!" Everyone laughed and a few people wolf whistled as Tom sang and danced to 'Man I feel like a woman!' Tom had even gone to the effort of waxing and wearing a blonde wig. Tom saw and heard his father laughing as he watched the holovid. The recorder was sitting next to Admiral Paris. In between the two acts, Janeway had placed the signed holoimage of 'Thomasina' doing a Marilyn Monroe kiss, then had a split screen to show a picture of Tom Paris in his Voyager uniform next to it with the following caption underneath: Lt. Tom Paris: Pilot, Medic, Holonovelist, Friend, Husband, Father, Woman??? There were some chuckles and sniggers. Janeway glanced around and found that the crew's happiness had increased, Tom was red, but he felt her gaze on him and mouthed "your turn now" and grinned at her sudden discomfort.

The MC now took to the stage, "Sometimes learning is hard, but these three ladies have a new enjoyable way of teaching science. Please welcome the three Science Ensigns."

Janeway now could not meet the eyes of her crew, as her face reddened. The Voyager males were definitely awed by Ensign Janeway and the rest of her dance troupe in their sexy costumes. The costumes were like those of chorus or show girls/ dance troupes performing in the 1930's/40s on the stage where they wore blue waistcoats, big knickers, high heels, had slick hair, top hats and carried canes to perform in sync with a combination of dancing and simple gymnastics to demonstrate some science fact which one of them explained. It was quite popular at the Academy Talent Night by the sound of the catcalls, wolf whistles and applause especially as one girl was blonde, one a brunette and Kathryn was the redhead and all had lovely slim, firm, long legs.

For the finale, everyone was called to take a bow as the act name with the individuals involved in that act were called in the order they performed and they repeated about 15 seconds of their act, before bowing to the audience and taking their place on the stage. Kathryn's group was announced "The Three Science Ensigns, comprising of Jessica Indazera, Kathryn Janeway and Lily Keelson" had taken off their hats when they returned to the stage. They got quite a few catcalls and wolf whistles. Tom Paris received a huge round of applause too from the Academy audience. In big letters, 'The End, filmed by Phoebe Janeway' came up on the screen before it disappeared.

The crew were stunned but like the audience cheered and applauded loudly, even those on duty. Chakotay got up and faced the crew grinning with dimples, as both Tom and Kathryn, who had their red faces in their hands did not- "Suddenly both the Captain and Mr Paris are shy! Well I definitely enjoyed that so despite having to relearn landing a shuttle, I still think I got the better end of the pool wager, and I think you two should come up here, face the crew and take a bow for your wonderful performances- I for one will never underestimate your 'talents' again. B'Elanna, it's a good thing you wear the trousers because Tom can now wear the dress... and as for you Captain- I can safely say I never expected that nor will I forget your 'lessons'…" Cheers of encouragement, laughter and wolf whistles came from the crew. Kathryn shook her head- she couldn't get up; she was in a state of shock. It was weird watching herself.

After Harry and B'Elanna gave him a shove, Tom went back on stage, his face quite red; "Well Captain I do have a minor confession to make- your two friends enlisted my help in getting you to do the act in the first place. They thought we were close because our parents were friends. So between Phoebe and myself, we got you drunk on Irish Coffee- a combination of coffee and alcohol, so you would agree to do it" he explained to the crew, "knowing that you're a woman of your word, which was the key to getting you to take part. So I do apologise because I know my father chewed you up the next morning and it wasn't your fault. But it was well worth it because your dance act was a lot better than mine… Come on you have to be up here too I'm not facing this lot alone."

Kathryn was stunned she never knew that. "No wonder why I felt so rough the next morning- I'm never accepting coffee from you again! But I should've guessed something was up when the two biggest troublemakers in my life were together and were being nice to me. Phoebe is my younger sister and is the Janeway version of Tom, they were best friends growing up." She explained to the rest of the crew. "Tell me Cadet Paris, why do I keep you around again?" The crew were grinning broadly; Tom was so busted!

"Phoebe still corresponds with me, I'm the best charming pilot and medic you have- and its Lieutenant Paris." Tom answered, challenging her.

Janeway raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Do you feel safe invoking my sister Tom? A piece of advice: never invoke Phoebe as protection because I have more dirt on her than she does on me. I'm still friends with Admiral Owen Paris and I'm sure he would send through some very embarrassing pictures besides everything I already have on you! As to the pilot and medic bit- we'll see how well you teach Commander Chakotay- if you fail, I know B'Elanna is more than capable of handling you two". The crew roared with laughter as both Tom and Chakotay looked scared at Janeway's words.

Janeway turned to her chief engineer "B'Elanna I hope my goddaughter turns out to be more like you then Tom!"

"So do I Captain, I don't think I can handle two kids so can I still have you as a babysitter?" B'Elanna chuckled.

Janeway chuckled too, her blue eyes sparkled with mischief "It won't be the first time I have babysat a Paris." She looked at Tom pointedly, who paled even more as he twigged, "You were the Cadet Janeway who babysat me when I was 13?!…I should of known…Kill me now!" He had had a bit of crush on Kathryn Janeway, which had developed into very deep loyalty and admiration. The crew laughed and Janeway joined in, her blue eyes twinkling with mirth. "What aren't you telling me Tom? Still going to try and dish the dirt?" She asked curious.

"Err…" Tom stuttered "No Ma'am, but someone up there is getting a good laugh."

"Probably the whole ship Tom, we're still broadcasting live!" Janeway said wryly. Most of the crew were now crying with laughter. Tom was scarlet.

On the bridge, Tuvok's eyebrow had reached his hairline. Chakotay pulled her to her feet and pushed her on stage. "No escaping Captain. By the way I'm still waiting for an answer to my question." Chakotay said, as Tom pulled her towards him in a hug and then they did a joint bow to huge cheers and applause. Kathryn's face was enflamed too when she faced her crew and the feed "I still don't have to answer that question Commander as I won the wager. I hope everyone enjoyed Talent Night, and I may see you tomorrow when I convince myself that I dreamt that I agreed to show that holovid."

"Oh Captain, I believe you're at the helm tomorrow." Chakotay said innocently to the laughter of the crew.

Kathryn turned to him, and her eyes sparkled with mischief, "Yes I'll guess you will find out if I can serve under you then but there are two things you have forgotten Commander, one is as Captain I can and will make your life hell and two, Tom has full command in teaching you how to land the shuttles in one piece, or B'Elanna gets her way with you both. Either way, it's going to be entertaining- and my rations would be on B'Elanna. Janeway Out." She smiled as with those words, the ship-wide communications ceased; she could hear the laughter and that made her feel so happy.

Everyone loved the Talent Night and their reactions were pretty much the same: praise, laughter and astonishment. Tuvok was very surprised at the holovid acts, but he realised that Paris would do something like that; you could see elements of the joker then. But his friend the Captain- that was certainly a revelation or should that be an eyebrow raiser? However he realised he could never predict Kathryn Janeway's actions, but that was a good thing; for he believed that she would keep her promises of getting the crew home and free sooner rather than later. She was a unique Captain, but one he had complete faith in. He enjoyed the Commander's storytelling and the Pool Tournament. Janeway was like a Vulcan when it came to Pool- she used geometry to get perfect shots in an efficient and logical way, and unlike Paris would not boast of it. Seven and the Doctor were completely stunned, seeing their Captain completely in a new light and were trying to make sense of it. Harry stored up details to tease Tom about his drag act later and tried not to think about the Captain's dance act- it wasn't healthy to have those kinds of thoughts. B'Elanna had roared with laughter at Tom in a dress, and her jaw had felt like it dropped to the floor in shock and surprise at Janeway's performance- she was a woman of many talents indeed. Chakotay on the other hand, had felt slightly embarrassed when performing as he was a naturally private man, but the silent encouragement from Kathryn in the front row as well as verbal encouragement from his friends, had helped enormously. To his surprise, a lot of the crew seemed to have enjoyed his 'ancient legend' story, which was the senior staff version of the story he had told Kathryn. Like the rest, he laughed at Tom's performance, but even he had no idea what the-then-Ensign Janeway would do. He was totally memorised by her, there was only Kathryn in that performance and tonight.

The crew saw a brief overview of what Kathryn Janeway was like off duty and relaxed, both in the holovids and tonight. It was wonderful to see, and boosted morale tenfold now she was being herself and revealed even more of her wicked sense of humour. B'Elanna had been watching Chakotay and Kathryn carefully all evening and during the pool tournament. She noticed that both were a lot happier, smiled more and touched each other more in safe places (hands, arms, shoulders). Kathryn was leaving the 'Captain' behind increasingly when she was off duty. She concluded that they were finally a couple but keeping it secret for now, probably because Kathryn was probably afraid of the crew's reaction and maintaining her authority. The truth was the crew wanted Kathryn and Chakotay to be happy, as they had nothing but a profound respect and loyalty for their command team and fellow Voyager family members. She had persuaded her husband to give back the rations on the Captain/ Commander dating pool a while back, to which he had readily agreed- not because it was a lost cause but because the command team, especially the Captain had given them so much and he respected them deeply. She was happy for both Kathryn and Chakotay and like Tuvok, she would not divulge their secret.

Quite a few people came up to Janeway to congratulate her on her pool victory and to compliment her on her dancing- all of the present senior crew except Chakotay had approached her. She smiled, made conversation, and then as quickly as possible, left to go to bed. As usual Chakotay noticed her leaving quietly and unnoticed by the rest of the crew. There was something about Kathryn's aura that made him aware of where she was in the room. Five minutes later Chakotay left- he too had an early start; he was covering Kathryn's bridge shift.

Kathryn was in her pyjamas when she let Chakotay into her quarters. She gave him a huge hug "I want to say first, that I loved the Voyagers, it's almost as good as your 'Angry Warrior' legend which is my personal favourite. I have received nothing but praise for your performance Chakotay, however I was repeatedly asked, why didn't Chakotay tell his stories earlier? I told people that it was because you didn't realise it was a wonderful and rare talent." Chakotay was touched. He tenderly kissed the woman of his dreams. He held her very close and whispered "Even though I have known you for seven years Kathryn, I am still surprised with something new every day and every day I love you more." He then sat down with her on the edge of her bed and gently brushed her shoulder blade length hair; she had been growing it back especially for him as he loved brushing and touching her auburn locks.

Then he had an idea, "take off your top Kathryn I want to teach you something." Trusting him completely, she obeyed without question, clipping her hair out of the way. He used a variety of different materials on her neck and back, tracing different symbols of his people. "That feels really nice Chakotay, what are you drawing?" She could tell the pictures were not random.

He traced each one again and told her its name both in his language and Federation Standard and its meaning. She practiced pronouncing them and recognising the symbols until she had it perfect. She then proved her knowledge by tracing them on his back so he wouldn't peek. He was delighted in her genuine interest into his culture- he had started to teach her the language and the beliefs and he was delighted at her quick study. Sometimes he spoke in his own language and she would reply in the same way.

"Please stay. What can I do in return?" She smiled at him sleepily.

"Just continue to love me Kathryn." He answered.

"You're my soul mate Chakotay, I have loved you too much and for so long to let you go." He climbed in beside her and wrapped his arms around her, she snuggled deeper into him, her head on his chest and they fell asleep.


	9. The Future Visitor

**The Future Visitor**

**AN:** Endgame occurs the same as the TV episode but with the differences mentioned in the story below. Also some of the ideas come from Christie Golden's Homecoming.

On a mutual day off Chakotay and Kathryn were discussing ways in which to inform the crew about their relationship status. Chakotay wanted to kiss her in front of everyone at a social event- actions speaking larger than words. But both realised that wasn't going to happen, as for a while Janeway had been worried about the fate of her crew once they did get home. Some of the messages she had received were looking favourable, but she was worried that her relationship with the man she was supposed to capture would render anything she had to say worthless, even with everyone's logs and the evidence to the contrary. She spoke her fears to Chakotay, who recognised with pride that his Kathryn would always defend her crew first no matter what would happened to her. Kathryn had not want to put any of her crew in an awkward position and that definitely included her senior staff, who would have enough problems of their own to deal with once they reached home due to the eclectic mix of backgrounds. "I don't like lying to the crew, I'm not ashamed of our relationship Chakotay, I'm only ashamed that Starfleet didn't tell me the whole truth in regarding you. I would rather resign from Starfleet than be separated from you. I would love to tell the crew especially Tuvok, Tom, B'Elanna, Harry, Seven and Barclay, but I would rather have no career than be the cause of difficulties in theirs." The truth and fierce loyalty in her blue eyes astonished Chakotay. He knew she would remain fiercely loyal to her Voyager family, for that is what their mixed crew meant to her. He was touched by her words, and was very surprised that she would rather give up Starfleet than him. He made this suggestion, "Kathryn, as much I want to tell everybody, maybe we should keep us secret- the less people that know, the better for debriefings. And when we are all cleared, we can announce it at the informal party I know Tom will definitely throw in celebration."

However that choice of telling the senior staff was taken away from them the day Admiral Kathryn Janeway turned up in the Delta Quadrant. After she had emerged from the future and had ordered Captain Janeway to close the portal behind her the Admiral beamed aboard. The Admiral had met Captain Janeway, Chakotay and Tuvok in Transporter Room One. The Admiral had silently sobbed at seeing her two friends alive and well and had hugged both males tightly as if she wasn't going to let them go. When she did release them they looked at each other in puzzlement, before looking at their Captain who was just staring at the older version of herself. The Captain could think of one reason why she would greet the pair of them like that- that in the Admiral's time they were dead. A subtle nod from the Admiral confirmed the Captain's silent query, just before the four them left to go to the Briefing Room. She met the rest of the senior crew in the Briefing Room, where she accused Captain Janeway of wasting so much time. The Admiral had finished her speech with the promise that she was going to get her crew home in the next week thanks to the technology and knowledge she brought from the future. She had briefly looked at Seven, who was sitting between the Doctor and Tuvok when she referred to time. However the Captain had understood the personal message for her. Everyone was taken aback by how bitter the Admiral was. What could have happened to change Captain Janeway so much?

Captain Janeway answered seriously "If you are from my future then you know what is happening in the past and the reasons why- I want all of this brilliant crew, my family unconditionally free when we reach home." All bar Chakotay are surprised by their Captain's words, touched by how much Voyager's crew meant to her.

Seven, seeing that the Admiral was implying that Chakotay was involved with herself in the Admiral's timeline, actually corrects the Admiral by finally revealing her 3 month relationship with the Doctor (who now has named himself Barclay Zimmerman, partially after his creator and in honour of his friend Reginald Barclay of the Pathfinder Project), and adds that Chakotay was teaching her proper date behaviour and thanks him for his kindness. She also adds that it was Barclay who made her react with the same emotions she had observed between Tom and B'Elanna. Doctor Zimmerman requested that they would like Captain Janeway to marry them as soon as possible with only the Senior Staff, Icheb, Sam and Naomi Wildman present for the actual ceremony.

All of the senior staff apart from the command duo is very surprised at the dating secret between Seven and Barclay, especially knowing Barclay's pendant for gossip. The Admiral too is very surprised; this didn't happen in her own timeline as far as she was aware. She knew she would have to talk to her younger self further, as she saw that she wasn't surprised at the announcements. She herself was heartbroken without her soul mate and seeing Chakotay again proved she could still feel. She remembers that she sacrificed 'Kathryn' so the crew could recover from Chakotay's death by always being there from them, and totally putting their needs before her own. She listens to her younger self agree to marry Seven and Barclay in the Delta Quadrant, her heart suddenly light- she would do all she can to get this crew home as soon as possible, she silently vowed to herself, the fierce light finally coming back in her eyes.

However all of the senior staff was shocked to hear the Admiral break the Temporal Prime Directive to explain her earlier outburst. "Well in my timeline, Chakotay and Seven date and then later marry but she dies in an away mission. 4 years after that, Chakotay and myself slowly become friends again and marry. I was 6 months pregnant when we go in a shuttle for shore leave. We were attacked and he dies, and I'm seriously injured. I lose my last connection to him- I lost our son. There were three deaths that day; I died too. I got our crew home 13 years from now- we were one year away when he died. Both my husband and our son were the last to die. My Voyager family had all separated when we got home- a part of them had died in the Delta Quadrant; and selfishly **I** need him to live so I've come to take you home today. I promised to get my crew home and free and I still intend to do that."

Now everyone was really surprised. Both Chakotay and Captain Janeway felt all of the senior officers eyes on them. The Captain was quite uncomfortable, not only was her personal feelings for Chakotay revealed, but she sees the broken woman that she could become, having lost so much, and the worse thing was that it was possible she could become this woman as Chakotay was part of her now; she wouldn't envisage a day without him. "Obviously our timelines are slightly different, as Seven and Barclay are now engaged. How do you purpose that we get home?" She deliberately said nothing about her secret relationship.

"The Borg Transwarp Hub" Admiral Janeway replied and proceeds to tell them her plan and of the technology she brings with her. It would work as the best crew would make it so but the Captain wants to strike a blow to the Borg as well, which the Admiral hadn't accounted for, but Captain Janeway was just as stubborn as she, and in the end the Admiral had agreed. Further planning ensues with the senior staff being further surprised at the Admiral ordering tea as opposed to coffee. "It was too painful drinking coffee after-" The Admiral began to explain but couldn't continue, the memories still raw. The Captain understood her older self well; she switched to avoid the many memories of Chakotay and herself debating about the amount of coffee Kathryn drank. The Captain changed the subject back to the plan.

Before the Admiral leaves she witnesses Seven and Barclay's wedding in the holodeck along with the rest of the senior staff, Icheb, Sam and Naomi Wildman, before attending to some matters on her shuttle, while the wedding reception goes on. Both Janeways had agreed that the crew shouldn't see the Admiral- need to know only. Captain Janeway and Chakotay escort her to the shuttlebay, which had been cleared of crew. It was time to say goodbye, the Admiral knowing that she would never see any of her crew again, but it was the way she wanted it. It had always been a one way trip for the Admiral, as the timeline she left behind was not a happy one; Tuvok had gone senile as his degenerative disease progressed, Harry had lost his fiancée to a shuttlecraft accident. Janeway's mother, Gretchen had died, never knowing that her daughter came home. Admiral Paris had also died, leaving Tom guilty for not making up with his father, and meeting his daughter-in-law and granddaughter, and Janeway feeling guilty and sad for losing her mentor and not bringing them home quicker. B'Elanna also missed the chance to meet her parents and wasn't quite the same after Chakotay's death; she had lost her best friend. The Doctor was going to be decompiled after Starfleet had copied his medical database, so the Admiral and her remaining senior staff had to move really fast. All had agreed to Janeway going back in time to change the timeline, and so took risks as they had nothing left to lose.

"Admiral, when you first arrived you accused me of not accepting Chakotay's love. You were both right and wrong. I have had two fiancés- one died with my father over 20 years ago, and the other gave up 3 years ago, and combined with that I knew that neither Justin or Mark were my soul mate like Chakotay is. The powerful passion and love not only from him, but also to him made me afraid. The Betazoid word 'Imzadi' applies to our relationship; we have been a couple for over 3 months now, and I can honestly say its one of the best decisions I have ever made. But until our crew including Chakotay are free, I want to keep our relationship secret."

The Admiral was overwhelmed, she had spoken to Chakotay and the Captain privately to see where the timelines differed; she understood the reasons and approved. "Imzadi" she said, pondering the word and finding it suited the definition of their relationship perfectly, "thank you Captain and Commander for sharing this, it means a lot to me. Hopefully it won't be too long before you can tell our Voyager family in the alpha quadrant." She leaves and goes to distract the Borg Queen, finally ending up partially assimilated before the Queen dies from the virus and Admiral Janeway's shuttle explodes, destroying all of the future technology before the Borg could assimilate it.


	10. Arrival

**Arrival**

Starfleet had a fleet of ships led by Admiral Paris waiting to the exit of transwarp exit, ready for the Borg invasion. The Enterprise E with Captain Picard and his Number One, Commander Riker are there too. Everyone watches in amazement as the Borg Sphere comes out and explodes without any weapons being fired. Then their amazement increases as out of the explosion, Voyager sped towards them. They had made it home!

"We did it! We're home. Thank you for your help Admiral Janeway" The Captain says quietly, but Chakotay heard, and puts a comforting hand on her forearm. Harry Kim speaks up "We're being hailed" he says still incredulous that they're home at last.

The Captain still slightly shocked says quietly "On screen"

Admiral Paris, on the Enterprise, flanked by Picard and Riker, and Reginald Barclay appear. Janeway smiles "Sorry to surprise you, next time we'll call ahead."

"How did you-?" Admiral Paris begins when Janeway interrupts

"It will all be in my report Sir." She noticed that Tom looks at his father then looks away.

"Sickbay to Bridge" A sound of a baby's cry fills the bridge. Janeway gives her full watt smile at Tom and his father. "Doctor to Lieutenant Paris someone wants to say hello."

"Congratulations Tom." Kathryn walks over and gives her startled helmsman a warm hug. He returns it tightly as she whispers, "You have my permission to bring your father aboard." When they separated the entire senior staff hugged Tom and wished him congratulations. Captain Picard was surprised at the affection Kathryn showed, but Deanna Troi silently approved, as command distance can be more harmful than good to Starfleet captains.

"Admiral Paris, Sir, Dad" Tom stuttered, "Would you like to come aboard and meet your daughter in law and granddaughter?" The shock on his father's face is incredible.

"I would be honoured Tom. Thank you Kathryn for bringing my son and his new family home." Admiral Owen Paris was touched; he wanted to be reunited with his only son.

"Tom and his wife are very valued members of this crew Owen. Tom, go and see your wife and daughter and I will be there soon with your father. Admiral, are there any ships going to Vulcan soon? I would like to request a medical transport for my Chief of Security please?" She wanted Tuvok cured as soon as possible. Tom quickly left to be with his wife and new daughter.

"Request Granted Captain have Commander Tuvok ready in one hour." He accepted her word without question, as he knew that she wasn't one for trivial matters. "Welcome home Voyager crew. I'll speak to you when I come aboard. Do you need any assistance?" He asked.

"Best not yet Sir, until we have spoken." He nodded, accepting her words of caution. She then spotted Reginald Barclay, who was partially hidden behind an Admiral.

"Lieutenant Reginald Barclay, on behalf of Voyager's crew, I thank you for your dedication in contacting us and giving us news from home. Would you like to come aboard after Admiral Paris is finished? I know my crew and myself wish to thank you in person." Captain Janeway smiled at him.

"T-Thank you Captain. I'm honoured." Lt. Barclay replied, unable to believe he would meet the Voyager crew in the flesh at last. Deanna Troi flashed Barclay a smile, she couldn't wait to meet the surprising Captain Janeway in the flesh.

Captain Picard added his congratulations and a welcome home from the crew of the Enterprise E, the Flagship of the Federation. "Maybe when you get a minute Kathryn, you and your senior staff could come aboard the Enterprise?"

"Thank you Jean-Luc, on behalf of my senior staff I accept. Hopefully I will be able to return the favour even though it won't be Commander Riker's first time on Voyager." She enjoyed the surprised look on Picard's first officer. "It involves Q." Her eyes twinkled as she then signed off. But before she left the bridge she ordered Ensign Kim to put her on ship wide communications. "This is the Captain. We did it! We're home and it would not of happened without everyone on this ship so thank you. Admiral Paris is coming aboard shortly and will let us know what happens next. I consider you my family and as such, I will not abandon you now. Janeway out." She then left the Bridge with Chakotay by her side and met Admiral Paris in the Transporter room.

As soon as Admiral Paris saw her, he gave Captain Janeway a fierce hug. "Welcome home Katie and thank you for bringing my son home." He turned to the very surprised Chakotay and explained "Captain Janeway's father was a close friend, and I was her junior thesis mentor after a very persuasive and cheeky Cadet persuaded me to go back into mentoring."

Captain Janeway smiled "And I've never worked harder in my life. If you think I worked hard on Voyager Commander, that's nothing to how hard I worked for the Admiral. I even left a double blind date with Commander Riker to finish my junior thesis proposal!" She indicted Chakotay who had been standing silently by her left side "This is my First Officer Commander Chakotay" Something in her gaze told Owen that Katie was nervous of his reaction. She needn't of worried.

"Hello Commander, its nice to meet you." Admiral Paris shook Chakotay's hand.

"Likewise Sir" Chakotay was slightly nervous of meeting Admiral Paris.

"I think we will save the tour until you have visited Sickbay." Kathryn said, leading the way. "Thank you for organising Tuvok's transport."

"You wouldn't ask unless it was serious. But I do want to talk to you both about Voyager and the Alpha Quadrant. After Tuvok is cured, he must return to Earth for debriefings." Admiral Paris said as they walked briskly to Sickbay.

In Sickbay, Tom and B'Elanna were slightly nervous, waiting for the Captain and Admiral Paris. The Captain entered first and hugged B'Elanna. "Congratulations B'Elanna. She's beautiful." Admiral Paris was slightly nervous about meeting his son in the flesh. On the way to Sickbay, both Chakotay and Kathryn had told Owen of Tom's achievements. Owen was so proud of his son and resolved to tell him. "Tom!" Tom looked up and was enveloped in a big hug with his father. "I'm so proud of you son. B'Elanna it's an honour to meet the one who tamed my son- I owe you a debt of thanks." He then saw his quiet granddaughter in Janeway's arms. "She's beautiful, what's her name?"

"Captain, may we announce her name ship wide please?" B'Elanna asked.

"Of course. Janeway to Bridge."

"Bridge here Captain." Tuvok answered.

"Can you put Sickbay on ship wide speakers please?"

"Done Captain." Came Ensign Kim's voice.

B'Elanna spoke "As you may be aware, Tom and I have just had a beautiful baby daughter somewhere between the Delta and Alpha Quadrants and in the Klingon tradition we wanted to proclaim her name to her family." She nodded to Tom who continued, "Please welcome warrior Miral Kathryn Paris to the Voyager family." Many cheers sounded from all decks. Janeway was really surprised and gasped. "And no the Captain didn't know we were going to name our daughter after her. We both owe Captain Janeway a huge debt, and we wanted to honour her in our hearts." B'Elanna finished.

"I'm honoured Tom and B'Elanna. As Captain of Voyager and on behalf of her crew, I officially welcome Miral Kathryn Paris to our family." All the crew could tell how touched Janeway was by her soft voice.

"Sickbay Out."

Kathryn was really touched at Tom's speech and hugged both new parents again. "I'll let you get reacquainted. Doctor can I have a word in your office please?"

Barclay went with the Captain while Chakotay hugged both Tom and B'Elanna. "She is beautiful just like her mother. May the Spirits watch over Miral Kathryn Paris and keep her safe." He waited outside Sickbay. "Doctor, if the Paris' are up to it, can they come on the bridge to see Earth and possibly a Senior Staff meeting soon. Admiral Paris needs to know what needs to be done and I want to know what reception our family is going to have. I'll let you know as soon as I do. Can someone show him the way to the Bridge when he's done here? Also Tuvok is going to Vulcan in under an hour can you make a copy of his medical records for any doctors he sees on Vulcan and clear him to depart?"

"Certainly Captain. I'll do it now, and get your Assistant to deliver it- I know she was excited to see Earth." Both the Captain and the Doctor smiled at the thought of Naomi.

"Thank you Doctor." Janeway left and jumped when she saw Chakotay waiting for her outside "Chakotay, can you get all the Maquis' together in the Mess Hall after the senior staff meeting with Admiral Paris? I will also need to see the Equinox crew, Seven and Icheb and the Doctor separately too. I want to talk to each segment of our crew, to help prepare them and give them any news I receive." She told him quietly as they entered the Turbolift.

"Certainly Kathryn, I will go round and tell everyone myself. Best not to have a record of these conversations." She nodded her agreement.

"Computer halt Turbolift." Janeway said, "Before the madness begins, I want to tell you for the record that you have been the best First Officer I have had the privilege to serve with, and a great friend to everyone on this ship. Without you by my side, I don't think we would of got home. Your gentle strength has been my rock when I doubted myself. That's my professional opinion of your time aboard Voyager. The personal ones will stay off the record." Her eyes twinkled as she pulled him closer into a kiss. They were breathless when they parted and it took the rest of the trip to the Bridge to compose themselves. Janeway relieved Tuvok and told him to go report to the Doctor ASAP.

At the meeting of the senior officers, Admiral Paris said, "Starfleet has read all of the logs so far and debated decisions. With a couple of exceptions, they have agreed with every command decision. Starfleet Medical wants to clear you before you set a foot on Earth- they are to work with you Doctor Zimmerman, as you know this crew best medically. I can give you some more good news in summary form. The Equinox, Maquis and my son have all been pardoned and allowed to keep their commissions and entitled to back pay. As to Seven and Icheb, I think it depends on Starfleet Medical both Doctors and Counsellors- I know Dr. Beverly Crusher and Deanna Troi of the Enterprise will part of the team, and there's nobody better qualified to assess you. I will give you the full reports shortly but I thought I would tell you unofficially first as I know Captain Janeway will continue to hound me until I give an answer. You can meet your families when the debriefings are over. Personally I would like you not to say that you are home because we want to gather all of your families together first for a surprise celebration."

"Thank you Owen. B'Elanna I know you have been overseeing Engineering repairs from Sickbay, what parts do you need?"

"I'll send the list to you within the hour. Joe Carey said our Engineers could handle the repairs if they can get the parts and some tools."

"Thanks B'Elanna. Anything else?"

"Captain it may be wise to restrict the number of non-Voyager personnel until we get to Earth." Tuvok cautioned, referring to the 'modifications'. Janeway gave him a slight nod.

"Agreed. Starfleet Medical will be restricted to sickbay and other designated areas during their duties, but if you need outside help I trust your judgement Kathryn." Admiral Paris said.

"Acknowledged Sir." Kathryn replied.

"Lt. Commander Tuvok are you ready to go? The Pasteur is departing for Vulcan in 30 minutes. They will be expecting you."

"Yes Sir and thank you." Tuvok said. Janeway could tell that it meant a lot to him. Admiral Paris then left to go back to his own ship and start his own reports.

Tuvok stayed behind when the meeting had finished. "Captain Janeway I wanted to thank you, not only for rescuing me, but for everything you have done since. I'm proud to call you my friend."

"Tuvok, you are my oldest friend, and it's a honour to hear you say those words. Thank you for being there for me and for being you." She gave him a quick hug, which he returned to her surprise. She then asked, "Is there anything that needs to be done?"

"Lt. Ayala is aware of everything bar the meeting." Tuvok said. "I briefed him when you were in sickbay. He's an good officer."

"Excellent, good work. For your peace of mind only Starfleet Medical, the senior staff of the _Enterprise_, Naomi Wildman's father, Lt. Barclay and Admiral Paris are going to be allowed on _Voyager_ until she docks somewhere for Starfleet to take a closer look. Your orders are these; get well soon." She smiled as she said it, letting him know that she was semi-teasing.

Having been cleared by Doctor Zimmerman and been given a copy of his medical records, he left to go and pack his belongings- which didn't take very long. The Captain then accompanied him to the Transporter room.

"Give my regards to T'Pel, and I'll see you soon Tuvok" She said her goodbye as he took his place on the transporter pad she then saluted him in the traditional Vulcan manner followed by "Live long and prosper" in High Vulcan. He repeated the gesture and words "Peace and long life Captain Kathryn Janeway." He then faded in the haze of familiar blue light.

When she got back to the Bridge she found Tom, B'Elanna, Miral and the Doctor there. "I wanted Miral to see Earth." B'Elanna explained. Janeway gestured for B'Elanna to sit in her chair. Chakotay quietly whispered in her ear, "The Equinox are in your Ready Room. Icheb is on his way with Naomi and Sam."

"Thanks, Bridge is yours Commander." She left to go to her Ready Room.

"At ease, come and join me on the couch- this is a sitting down meeting." She said as she went in. She sat down on her couch too and brought up Starfleet's report on the Equinox Five on her PADD, quickly skimming it to refresh her memory. "As you may be aware Admiral Paris has been aboard _Voyager_ to see his granddaughter and to have a brief meeting with the senior staff. He gave me a summary of what is happening to this family, but has also brought unofficially the full reports, I'm going against orders to share these with you, but you are part of this family too and I want every single member of it free and prepared." She paused.

"All of you will have a mark on your records about what happened on Equinox, but Starfleet has decided that your prison sentence was served on _Voyager_, and has granted you back pay based upon your ranks. You have also been allowed to keep your commissions if you pass the medical assessment and if you so desire." She looked at each of the stunned crewmembers and said, "Personally I know you have been punished enough both by me and your memories. Starfleet has lost too many officers in the Dominion War, and from what I've read you are not the only ones to have crossed the line, but you have redeemed yourselves on _Voyager_. Now I want you not to speak of this to anyone except Commander Chakotay and myself, is that understood?" the last sentence was an order.

"Yes Captain." They chorused, and then they added "Thank you."

"Your contributions helped with this result; no doubt they will ask you during your debriefings. I have been ordered by Admiral Paris to tell everyone that they are not tell any of their families that we are home or to go off ship. They want to get all of our families here and we are all free to go once that has occurred which will be when the debriefings are over. A more detailed announcement will be made shortly. Any questions?"

Marla Gilmore spoke, "Can I please make sure I have this straight Captain? Its all still going in." Janeway nodded, understandingly. "We're home but cannot tell anyone until the debriefings and medical assessments are over. Also we are all free and allowed to stay with Starfleet, and have back pay etc. The only bad thing is that we would have had a prison sentence which has been considered served on Voyager."

"That's correct. If you do decide to leave Starfleet then I will be happy to give you a reference."

"Wow that's even better than we dreamed. Thank you so much Captain."

"You're welcome. This meeting has been totally off the record, which is why it has all been verbalised in person. Any other questions?" they shook their heads, still surprised at their fate. "Dismissed." They all gave her a salute and shook her hand.

The Captain then made the announcement about external communications, and a brief what's going to happen next and sent a detailed message to everyone's accounts before she saw Seven and Icheb in her Ready Room. On this occasion, she let them read the PADD for themselves. "I not stop fighting for you until you are considered Federation citizens at least. Icheb, I know that if Starfleet Medical are happy with you, you have a place at Starfleet Academy in the Fall. If you both want to come back with me to Indiana when the debriefings are done- I will be making this offer to Barclay too, then you are all would be very welcome."

"Thank you Captain." Both ex-drones said, hugging the Captain.

Then Seven asked, "Where are the debriefings being held and where we all stay?"

"Good questions. I'm haven't read that far yet, but as soon as I know I will let you all know."

The next person she had in was the Doctor; she was delaying with the Marquis, so Chakotay could organise temporary replacements and get all the Marquis in the Mess Hall. As with Seven and Icheb she let him read his report and invited him to Indiana. He too had given her a hug. She was swearing all of the affected crew to secrecy with these meetings.

She had a brief chat with Sam Wildman. "I've been informed that your husband is on the Enterprise Sam. Obviously you are going to meet him before we get to Earth but only after you both have been cleared by Medical." Sam was speechless. The Captain continued "I was asked to tell you that the Enterprise's Counsellor Troi is going to help with the meetings so the transition is easier on Naomi as being on Voyager is all she knows, chat with her when she comes aboard shortly. Counsellor Troi has requested that you don't tell Naomi where her father is at the moment, until after you're both been assessed. Let Commander Chakotay or myself know if there is anything else we can do."

Sam finally had the power to speak, "Thank you Captain. That means a lot to us." She hugged Janeway who returned to the hug, smiling.

Tom Paris was the last one in before she met the Marquis.

"You are in an unique position Tom, ex-Starfleet, ex-Marquis, ex convict" she began as they sat on her couch. "I've read Starfleet's report- and as I have told the others you must not reveal what is said to anyone bar Chakotay and myself. It's okay to tell B'Elanna though- I will be seeing the ex-Marquis after I'm done with you. You must swear to keep what you are about to read a secret." Tom swore and then read the report. For the third time in her presence he was speechless. "Thank you Captain."

"Its your own merit, I just made sure that it passed along." Tom did something that he had never done before. He hugged his Captain tightly and had picked her up. He blushed as he put her down. "Its okay Tom, you're not the first one to hug me today. Now I think you're in charge of the Bridge and Miral while I tell the ex-Marquis their fate. Only contact me if its urgent, otherwise it can wait until I get back. Harry and yourself can however, sort out the messages; anything for Helm and Ops I will let you deal with- just let me know about it. Okay?"

"I will be when it all sinks in… its been one thing after another but for a change good things." Janeway patted his shoulder. "Lt. Paris you have the Bridge, I will be back in an hour."

"Yes Ma'am." The Doctor was holding Miral while B'Elanna had accompanied Chakotay to the Mess Hall. "Doctor if Miral needs anything, you have my permission to use the ready room." She told him as she passed.

She was only half an hour with the Marquis; Chakotay had already stressed the need for secrecy. All of them saluted her and shook her hand and B'Elanna had hugged her. She handed the PADD to Chakotay "I'll let you read your own report, but I need the PADD back afterwards. Commander, come back to the Bridge when you've finished here. Lt. Ayala, as you're standing in for Tuvok, you will need to come to all of the senior staff meetings- Chakotay will sort out the details. You have all earned this and thank you for being such a great crew." She left and returned to the Ready Room via the side entrance to have a cup of coffee, some food, a deep breath and fifteen minutes to herself, before checking in with the Bridge and getting through all of the mounting paperwork.


End file.
